


Diligit inimicum tuum

by unsung_man



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsung_man/pseuds/unsung_man
Summary: Crawly wasn't there to listen, but he heard
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	Diligit inimicum tuum

He had heard the words, the very first time they were spoken, right from the man's mouth; back when Crowley was still Crawly, a cascade of red waves and a black robe, not even bothering with a gender.

He wasn't there to listen, of course.

He was there to scorn and mock her child, and if he was also a bit curious, well, curiosity was a demon's speciality.

He hadn't expected his voice. Calm and steady, with a soothing quality to it. Not the voice of a conqueror, of a leader, but somehow more powerful than man's swords, more alluring than the hollow promises of creatures like Crawly.

He wasn't there to listen, but he heard.

He tried to focus on the rest, the things he could be angry about. He scoffed at the mention of God's kindness to the ungrateful and wicked, as if She was going to turn the other cheek instead of biting the hand.

But it was useless, he had heard.

_Love your enemy_

Enemy, adversary, polar opposite.

It wasn't too difficult back then, to push the ridiculous thought aside. It wasn't as if they really knew each other.

It got harder in time.

The words were stuck somewhere, in the back of his mind, ready to jump out at the first chance

 _Lend without expecting nothing in return_ , "My treat" said over and over across the centuries. But he did expect, he expected a small smile, a twinkle of an eye, a look of gratefulness, no matter how fleeting.

_If you love those who love you, what credit is that to you? Even sinners love those who love them_

And how could they not? When an angel was looking at you as if you were a wonder of the universe, special, deserving of love.

But then again he looked at everyone, at everything like that. Almost everything. He was a demon, undeserving, unforgivable, of course, of course.

He hadn't turned the other cheek.

No, he had just kept trying, it didn't matter how many times he had to hear it, to see it in his eyes, it didn't hurt, it couldn't.

And if an angel had taken everything from him, if he had stripped him bare, taken his very heart (he loathed to admit that he still had one), he wasn't gonna take it back, not ever.

He had heard the words, he never thought he was gonna speak them.

Then one day they were together and miraculously (or demonically) alive. It was a first day, worth of celebration, worth of courage.

And he told him then and he heard it in return (not unlovable after all).

He almost laughed afterwards, thinking of how he had followed her commandment. And if all those years ago the man had looked right at the serpentine figure as he said those words, perhaps with a little, knowing smile, it didn't really matter.

Because Crowley had heard, and he had listened.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever, no idea what I'm doing, please be kind. Biblical text is from Luke 6:27


End file.
